<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In training by notallbees</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27661772">In training</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/notallbees/pseuds/notallbees'>notallbees</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>extreme kink + fluffy trope prompts [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood Kink, M/M, Mild Blood, Minor Injuries, Practice Kissing, Pre-Canon, Underage Kissing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:10:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,481</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27661772</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/notallbees/pseuds/notallbees</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Felix hesitates in the doorway, but even if he might prefer to avoid the company of a friend just now, he has no right to refuse a summons from his prince. He goes and puts away his spear, then he walks over to where Dimitri is carefully replacing the swords in their rack. </p>
  <p>"Felix!" Dimitri exclaims, starting upright as Felix approaches. "What happened?"</p>
  <p>"Nothing," Felix mutters, glancing off to one side. He drops to a crouch, wrapping his arms around his knees. </p>
  <p>After a moment, Dimitri sinks back to kneeling once more. "Were you training with your brother?" he asks delicately. </p>
</blockquote>

<p>Dimitri has a strange request for Felix.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Felix Hugo Fraldarius &amp; Glenn Fraldarius</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>extreme kink + fluffy trope prompts [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022358</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In training</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/helwolves/gifts">helwolves</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>for the prompt bloodplay + practice kissing</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Felix staggers away from the training ring, clutching his battered short spear in his right hand, eyes stinging. His face is hot, and there are a dozen places on him that ache powerfully where Glenn struck him. Felix turns thirteen in a week. He has never beaten his brother in a fight, and it's starting to feel like he never will. No matter how much Father tries to reassure him that he's growing and improving, Felix has yet to feel it. </p><p>He's not looking for Dimitri. In fact, he'd rather avoid him just now, looking such a mess, but as he steps into the armoury attached to the training grounds, a familiar voice pipes up. </p><p>"Oh, Felix! Over here!" </p><p>Dimitri, it seems, has been set to check the training weapons, and see whether any of them need mending or replacing. He waves at Felix from where he sits in a corner, a handful of swords fanned out around him on an old horse blanket. </p><p>Felix hesitates in the doorway, but even if he might prefer to avoid the company of a friend just now, he has no right to refuse a summons from his prince. He goes and puts away his spear, then he walks over to where Dimitri is carefully replacing the swords in their rack. </p><p>"Felix!" Dimitri exclaims, starting upright as Felix approaches. "What happened?"</p><p>"Nothing," Felix mutters, glancing off to one side. He drops to a crouch, wrapping his arms around his knees. </p><p>After a moment, Dimitri sinks back to kneeling once more. "Were you training with your brother?" he asks delicately. </p><p>Felix snorts. "Yeah."</p><p>"You're bleeding," Dimitri says, looking as guilty as if he's been the cause of it. He reaches out, but Felix flinches away at the same time, and Dimitri only ends up smearing a trickle of blood across Felix's cheek with his thumb. "Ah—sorry." Dimitri snatches his hand away again. "My clumsy fingers."</p><p>"It's fine," Felix says, glancing away. "I mean, it—I don't care that I'm bleeding. It means I'm getting stronger." The words sound hollow in his own voice, but Dimitri, ever kind, offers him a nod and an encouraging smile. </p><p>"I know," he says, still smiling that perfect, princely smile. "But, won't you let me help? I won't tell."</p><p>Felix tries to resist, but Dimitri has always had an irresistible gravity to him, and he can't help the way his mouth curls in response to Dimitri's warm smile. "Alright," he mumbles, casting his eyes down again. </p><p>Pleased, Dimitri draws out his handkerchief, and draws Felix closer to him, turning his face toward the light. His blunt fingers are gentle against Felix's jaw. Felix hadn't really been aware that he was bleeding until he saw the blood on Dimitri's thumb, assuming that the trickle down his cheek and over his top lip was just sweat, but he can feel it now; warm and sluggish, the cut above his eye stinging, and his nose feeling thick and stuffy. </p><p>Dimitri wets the handkerchief from his water pitcher and dabs at the cut on Felix's brow. It stings, and he hisses through his teeth at first, but he tries not to flinch away, or look weak. Father and Glenn are always very insistent about that; he cannot look weak in front of his future King. Dimitri must know that he can rely on Felix, no matter the odds. </p><p>"Sorry," Dimitri says needlessly. "Please tell me if I hurt you with my clumsiness."</p><p>"It's fine," Felix mutters, his eyes still downcast. </p><p>"Still, it's good to keep training," Dimitri says briskly, sounding a bit like his old nanny. "Practice is important, that's what Father always says."</p><p>Felix doesn't reply, just gives a non-committal hum. </p><p>"I saw Ingrid last week. She asked me if I thought she should learn how to kiss, before she and Glenn are married."</p><p>"What?" Felix asks, adding a derisive snort. "Why?"</p><p>Dimitri shakes his head. "I don't know. She seemed to think that he might prefer it if she knows how to kiss nicely, rather than...not knowing, I suppose."</p><p>"How hard can it be?"</p><p>Dimitri laughs. "I don't know. Perhaps it requires a lot of practice."</p><p>Felix huffs. "Then maybe you should practice, Your Highness."</p><p>He regrets his words almost instantly, especially when a pregnant silence follows them. Dimitri's hand pauses in the air, holding the stained handkerchief inches from Felix's face. Unconsciously, Felix licks his lips, tasting salt and iron on his tongue.</p><p>Dimitri clears his throat softly. "Felix."</p><p>Finally, Felix lifts his gaze to Dimitri's face again. He wishes he hadn't done so. Dimitri stares back at him, his blue eyes wide with fear and determination, his chapped lips parted a fraction. </p><p>"Would you..." Dimitri begins, and then seems to think better of it, shaking his head and looking away. "Never mind."</p><p>"Practice with me," Felix says without thinking.</p><p>Dimitri's eyes widen again. "Felix..."</p><p>"I want to learn too," Felix says, although before this moment, he hadn't had the slightest interest in kissing anyone. He shuffles closer, though he doesn't reach out to touch. They're not children anymore; Dimitri is his prince. "If—if you want to."</p><p>"I do," Dimitri says quickly, almost speaking over him in his haste. </p><p>Felix laughs a little, although it makes his ribs ache to do so. "Alright then, Your Highness."</p><p>"Oh—please don't call me that if you're about to kiss me," Dimitri says softly, leaning closer. A faint smile tugs at his mouth. "Felix."</p><p>Felix shudders. "Alright then...Dimitri."</p><p>Dimitri closes his eyes, smile widening. "How do we do it? Do we just—"</p><p>"It's easy," Felix says, with little confidence, but vague conviction gleaned from watching Glenn fool around with one of the girls he met at Garreg Mach. "You just—you put your mouths together, and move them around a bit."</p><p>"Hm." Dimitri wrinkles his nose. "That's not the way Sylvain described it."</p><p>"You've been talking to Sylvain about it as well?" Felix asks, a bit stung by the revelation.</p><p>Dimitri turns pink. "I—"</p><p>"Did you practice with him too?"</p><p>"No!" Dimitri says quickly. He reaches out and cups Felix's face with both hands. "I—Felix, I want to—with <i>you</i>, I—"</p><p>With a huff, Felix leans in and kisses him. It probably isn't protocol for him to initiate the kiss, and Dimitri certainly seems surprised by it, but after a few awkward moments of their lips crushed uncomfortably against each other's, Dimitri relaxes, his mouth going soft and welcoming, and Felix finally closes his eyes. When he'd said the words, it had seemed ridiculous, but for several minutes all they do is press their lips together, moving them a little as though speaking softly, and it isn't horrible at all. It's almost kind of nice. </p><p>Then Dimitri pulls away, frowning. "You're still bleeding," he says, licking his lips several times. </p><p>Felix realises Dimitri must be able to taste it and feels abruptly guilty, though there's something strangely thrilling about it too, like they're sealing a pact somehow. He puts a hand to his top lip, realising his nose must have started bleeding again when he leaned in to kiss Dimitri. "Sorry," he mumbles, wincing.</p><p>But to his surprise, Dimitri gently grasps his hand, drawing it to his own face. He takes the tips of Felix's fingers in his mouth, sucking the blood off them, then places a kiss on the back of Felix's hand before letting it go. </p><p>Felix stares at him, his heart beating like a drum. Dimitri stares back. Then, like some inexorable force is pulling them, they both crash together, hands pawing at each other's shirts as they crush their mouths together again clumsily. It's wetter this time, and louder, both of them gasping against each other's mouths, breathless with the excitement of what they're doing. And then Dimitri runs his tongue over Felix's top lip, lapping up the blood there with a moan.</p><p>Shuddering, Felix puts his arms around Dimitri's neck and kisses him harder, using his own tongue to chase the taste of his blood from Dimitri's mouth. They sink down onto the horse blanket together, their arms around one another as Felix rolls on top of Dimitri and kisses him again with passionate force. Blood from the cut over his eye drips onto Dimitri's cheek, but Dimitri doesn't seem to mind it, even seems to like it. Each time they part he licks his lips, moaning as he tastes Felix's blood, mixed with their saliva. </p><p>"Felix," he groans, tilting his head to lick blood off Felix's cheek. "Please, you won't leave me, will you?"</p><p>Felix pauses, propping himself up on one hand. "What do you mean, leave you?"</p><p>"For—for someone else," Dimitri whispers. "Like Ingrid and Glenn." He licks his lips again reflexively. "Please. You'll stay with me, won't you?"</p><p>"Of course," Felix answers without thinking. He smiles. "Of course I will, Dimitri."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><a href="">find me on twitter</a>  |  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/notallbees/works?fandom_id=23985107">read my fe3h fic</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>